Discussion
by aerogirl
Summary: two Digidestined try to pinpoint exactly where their life spiralled out of control. I shouldn't even have to mark one pairing in here, you know what to expect from me.... but the other is *gag* Sorato. chapter 4 is here! The rating may be a bit high... I'
1. Taichi

~aerogirl~: Um... yaoi... Taito, no big surprise there. Possibly Tai losing his sanity if you want to interpret it that way. Annnnyway... as many many many many Digimon fans are mad about, I despise the ending of 02... so... in light of Matt's marriage to Sora, and Tai getting married too, I wrote this... hm... Anyway, I own like, nothing... so you can't sue me for more than $8 or so... alright? Alright. Let's start.  
  
  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
  
~~You know when you know you've made the biggest mistake of your life for sure? When you loathe yourself for it daily. I do that. I couldn't accept who I was, and that I was different. I wanted to fit in, yet stand apart as a rebel. I wanted to appear normal to everyone in that respect, but I could give a damn how they thought about me elsewise.~~  
  
~~I had it backwards.~~  
  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Ambassador of DigiWorld. What kind of lame deal is that? At twelve, Taichi would have thought it cool, but now he just found it annoying. //Wow.// he rolled his eyes almost every night. //I get some control over animals that most people don't even see...// he turned, nodding automatically as his wife went out to buy groceries.   
  
He reached for the remote, finding it easily without even looking. Flipping the television on, he looked through all the channels, finding nothing good on. He left it on some news station, half listening to it and half just letting his mind drift.  
  
He had a good life. Good kid, Digimon, which not many people had, a decent job, he supposed, a beautiful wife, a nice home...  
  
... so how come nothing seemed right?  
  
He knew why, but he wouldn't face it. He couldn't then, and of course, there's no way he could now.  
  
... but every night the same doubts ran through his head, and he began arguing with himself.  
  
//You don't love her.//  
((Of course I do...))  
//Not like that. Not like a soulmate.//  
((She IS my soulmate. I love her. She's the one for me... she always will be!))  
//Then how come you're thinking about this?//  
((I'm not, you are.))  
//??// Pause //How come you're always thinking about him then?//  
((Because he's my best friend.))  
//How come you never think of others that are almost as good that often?//  
((Because.... because Matt and I went through so much together.))  
//Isn't that the point of this?//  
((Shut up.))  
//I can't until you do.//  
((And why not?))  
//Because I'm you.//  
((Oh... that's right.))  
  
...Every night. The same course of thoughts. But every time, the arguement got longer, and, much the the young man's dismay, the side he was sure he wanted to win was loosing... and moreover, he wasn't so sure he wanted it to win any more.  
  
//You love him.//  
((I can't.))  
//But you do.//  
((How would you know?!))  
//Hel-LO!!//  
((Oh...)) Pause. ((It's not right.))  
//And this is?//  
((It's right.))  
//It's wrong.//  
((No. Being gay is wrong. Straight is right. I'm right.))  
//You're wrong.//  
((No I'm not. Besides, like Matt's even gay... he's married to Sora.))  
//So now you're admitting.//  
((No I'm not!!!))  
//Fine Taichi. Fine. But he held your hand by VenomMyotismon, not Sora's.//  
((So? We were both scared.))  
//Of losing each other...?//  
((No, of dying you idiot.))  
//How about those flowers he gave you?//  
((It was a celebration for beating Apocalymon.))  
//I didn't see him give those roses to anyone else.//  
((He's with Sora. Period.))  
//So where do you stand on yourself now, Tai?//  
((I.... don't.... know....))  
  
Tai sighed in exhasperation. He know that the arguementative side of his mind was right. The one that started making him question himself. This wasn't the life he wanted to lead.   
  
Yes, he loved his wife. She was compassionate, kindhearted, giving, and beautiful, but he loved her in a different way. A friend? Maybe more like a sister?  
  
He knew it wasn't love love... because he had felt it... and still felt it... for someone. The someone in his thoughts. The someone he had loved since he was only twelve, as one of seven children that were supopsed to be at summercamp, but were unvoluntarily drafted to save two worlds.  
  
Tai sometimes cursed being Digidestined. If he wasn't, he would have never been to DigiWorld, never been forced to be so close to Matt. Matt would have been just another kid at camp, another casual aquaintance, and probably if anything, a mere crush. But no. They became a team, and had to know each other. They were drafted into becoming somewhat of a team of superheroes that had to save two worlds.   
  
But no, he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. He had Agumon from it, who would be one of the best friends he would ever have. A bond between a Digidestined and their Digimon is unlike any friendship you've seen... he wouldn't have met Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK or... Matt.... if he hadn't.  
  
And no, he wouldn't trade his times with Matt. Sure, they had the constant conflicts, arguements, and even all out fights... but it was a friendship that he would never give up.  
  
  
  
All those years ago, back on the arctic island, his life did a 180. His thoughts of becoming some big-time soccer palyer with cute and beautiful girls by him instantly zapped away when he came back from gathering firewood and saw Matt sleeping. His knees had almost buckled.  
  
When he saw that blonde hair falling over long, black eyelashes of closed eyelids that he knew held those sapphire irises, relaxed face, anger subsiding during rest, and the dying firelight playing games on his features, Tai forgot everything he had always thought about the future.  
  
And a twelve year old had experienced love...  
  
  
...A love he still held.  
  
...And was sure he would always hold.  
  
And now, the lengthening arguement took it's toll on Tai.  
  
((I waited too long. I should have told him. He might have loved me back... but now he loves Sora...))  
//...//  
((I would die to go back to the campfire and just look at him sleeping like that again.))  
//...//  
((Ivory skin, sapphire eyes, long eyelashes, thin yet strong, fire in his soul... he's so damn perfect...))  
//...//  
((...))  
//...//  
((... you're quiet.))  
//That's because I think my work is done now.//  
  
Taichi sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee, then rested his head in one hand as he held the mug in the other. "Now how is THIS going to work itself out?"  
//Hey, that's up to you. I've already gotten you outta one issue.//  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.//  
  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
~aerogirl~: Alrighty then: If enough people like this, I think I'll write a sequel either from Sora or Matt's POV... 


	2. Yamato

I know it wasn't a ton of reviews, but what perked me up enough to write another right away was that I got a good review like, 2 minutes after posting @_@ I didn't expect that. And, following what people so far have said in reviews, it's Matt's POV... I was thinking of doing his, but I though, "Ah heck, I'll give people a choice, I've bashed Sora so much in real life as I talk to my friends I should give her a chance to be decent... and that chance just didn't seem to work in her favor, did it? Anyway, here's part two. Thanks to *~Kasami Sotenshi~* for managing to surprise the hell outta me like that by reviewing so soon. Also, thanks to jace solo, Saria-the-green-haired, Saya the Demoness, Rini, Sonic, and Le for reviewing!!! ^_^ T'ankies  
  
Plotmon: Die Kasami! You got her all hyper and weirder than usual   
  
~aerogirl~: Weirder? You DO know that Tai uses that expression...  
  
Plotmon: Oh shut up. Anything I say you'll manage to twist and either pervert it or say it's from Digimon  
  
~aerogirl~: See... see... you're finally getting me now  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Matt rolled over, looking at the sleeping beauty next to him. Chestnut hair, ot as wild as it used to be, but almost too short for his liking now, slim build, tanned skin, and closed eyes that he knew were a deep chocolate brown when open.  
  
And in a second, that vision disappeared. He saw the vision of a woman with firey red hair in the first's place. The rest of her looked rather plain, average. The only thing that stuck outa about her was her hair.  
  
Matt sighed, rolling back over again to look away.   
  
When did his life spiral into this? When did he marry Sora?!  
  
Whatever happened to his childhood crush? ...No, he took that back. To his childhood love?  
  
Whatever happened to the goggled idiot with a goofy smile that made everyone aroudn him perk up? How did he manage to get replaced with a woman... especially Sora?  
  
//Whatever happened to those roses?// (A/N: any loyal Taito fan would get what I'm talking about, but for those of you new to the subject, there's an official picture where Matt gives Tai a bunch of roses and wraps his arms around him -.^ and other pics, but that doesn't fit on the subject right now) //Or being on stage together?// (A/N: Another official pic) //Or even being friends?//  
  
Matt sighed. In the last few years, it seemed that Tai hadn't even felt as interested in being friends anymore. Matt snorted as he thought about if Tai knew the truth behind those 'victory roses' and why he didn't give them to any of the others. Tai would probably try to move to the other side of Japan.  
  
"... Gods... if only anyone knew..."  
  
"Knew what, Yama?" a drowsy response came from next to him.  
  
//Shit.// Matt scanned his mind to find a response, and clicked on one. "Huh?" //Oh wow.. nice...//  
  
"If only anyone knew what?" Sora pulled closer to him, just a tad more awake.  
  
"N-nothing." Matt lied, pulling away from her. //Gods... when did I get myself into this mess...?//  
  
"Come on... you know it's not good to bottle things up."  
  
//Sometimes it is.// Matt sighed. "Sora, just stop, alright? Stop. If I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well FINE." she snapped back. "You don't have to be so snippy about it."  
  
"Well, you DID keep pressing."  
  
"Just because I wanted to help!"  
  
"All hail mighty Sora, Queen of Good Intentions." Matt growled. "You should know by now after being Digidestined that good intentions do jack-shit."  
  
((What's crawled up HIS ass and died?)) Sora raised an eyebrow. "Eesh, calm down."  
  
You know, maybe I would tell you." Matt snorted. "But knowing you, you'd just flip and kill me. Hell, if I were you, I'd kill me too." he stood up, just about ready to walk out the door.  
  
Sora blinked. She knew he had seemed distant recently... but what was eating him?  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"Hahaha. Oh, that's good. You sound like you know what you're talking about." he looked at her as he cracked the door open.  
  
"Matt, man... maybe you're tense from working so much overtime. Call in today or something... you need to relax."  
  
"Relax...? Relax?! Oh yeah, that'll work well with you here."  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"Yeah you!" Matt flung the door open, storming out into the hall walking toward the kitchen. (A/N: No people, he's not naked. As much as some would like this, nothing was meant to be implied. Married people don't get it on every night, especially when they have kids)  
  
Sora jumped up, and, though she was already decent, grabbed a robe and put it over her, walking out into the hall, then looking to see Matt in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of beer and slamming the refridgerator door shut. "Matt! It's 8 in the morning?"  
  
"Your point being?!" he sneered as he snapped it open.  
  
"The point being that the kids are still up, actually, will be getting up, and the first thing they see shouldn't be their father stumbling around drunk."  
  
"Tough." Yamato stated, finishing a swing and slamming it down on the table, maknig Sora jump.  
  
"Matt?? What the hell is wrong??"  
  
Matt smirked. "Oh, nothing. As of later today, I'm going to be making everything a little more right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see." he took another swig. "There's no awy I could ever fully straighten this out now, but it's one step closer to being right." he paused, thinking over what he just said. "Straighten this out... interesting choice of words."  
  
Sora simply blinked at him for a minute. Then, figuring he needed time to himself, she walked back toward the bedroom.  
  
//It's about damn time you got the guts to do this.//  
((Grr...))  
//I mean, how long do you think you could keep this act up?//  
(( ))  
//You can only pretend to be straight for so long...//  
((Sexuality has nothing to do with it... I just don't love her.))  
//Sure, just keep telling yourself that.//  
((Zippit.))  
//You're still talking.//  
((I'm telling you to shut up.))  
//How can I if I'm you and you won't?//  
((Tuché.))  
Matt took another drink from his bottle of Miller (A/N: oo; sorry peeps, it's all I could think of... 'specially since I live by a Miller Brewery.) He looked at the half empty bottle, then stared blankly at the table.  
((But what about the kids?))  
//What's better? Force you kids through a marriage that will get worse every second along the way, them seeing you two start to scream at each other, while you sit in your own self hatred, or get this over with and be able to come out about that?//  
((There's... nothing to come out about.))  
//Mmmmmmhm. Yeah, you keep thinking that.//  
((Zippit.))  
//Wasn't I just over this?//  
((Grr...))  
//Well seriously Matt, you're going to have to make a choice. And soon, before you snap and try to kill someone agani like you did back in DigiWorld years ago.//  
((...you're... right.))  
//I know, and so are you.//  
((huh?))  
//If I'm you and I'm right, then you're right and you've already know this.//  
((...If you're me, how come I don't think you're me? @.@))  
//It's called a subconscious, genius.//  
((Isn't a subconscious supposed to stay, you know... below my consciousness?))  
//Well yeah, but come on man, I'm sick of always complaining about my life since your conscious is doing that and I'm fucking stuck under it.//  
((Whatever. Just... quiet for now.))  
//I only can if you can, remember?//  
((Fine.))  
//Fine.//  
((I'll stop.))  
//You do that then.//  
((I will.))  
//Nice to know.//  
((...))  
//...//  
((Wow, it works.))  
//Told ya.//  
((...))  
//...//  
  
Matt, sure he was going insane, stood up, emptying the last of the beer into the sink. Sora was right there. The kids didn't need to see him drunk right away on a Saturday... or any day for that matter.  
  
He sighed, throwing the bottle into the trash.   
  
And once again, he began wondering how his life had ended up like this.  
  
And suddenly, he never wanted to lay sight on another cookie again.  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Mwahahahaha oo; if you're wondering where I got the idea for the cookie thing, once I saw "A Very Digi X-Mas", I vowed to never eat a Christmas Cookie again.... but, then again, like you care. Anyway, review. I'm thinking of writing another part, but, as always, reviews DO count, because I don't feel like writing unless it's being read. Also, I'm think of killing off my series "And Again We Begin", because there's like, no reviews for it and it'll be taking way too much effort for noone to like it. Give your opinion if you've read that, please. 


	3. A Step Is Taken...

Okay, I don't own Digimon... and I KNOW at the end they're about 40, but I just think 1.) they don't look 40 there, more like 30, and 2.)We knew them as kids. Showing them at 30's pushing it for me. Forty just makes me picture them as old geezers... I know 40 isn't old old, but you know what I'm saying?   
  
Also, this is one last shot at attempting to post in HTML. I'll repost this my next chance in text if fanfiction.net continues to be a pain in the ass and not accept all of mine, okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Discussions  
  
  
  
_**God Tai.. what was wrong with you?**_ Taichi scolded himself as he walked back in his house. _ **You should never think about that! EVER! Just because you have a bad day...**_  
  
_It wasn't because of a bad day..._  
  
_**Damnit, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?**_  
  
_o.O_  
  
_**Sorry... sorry... **_ he paused. **_ Okay, not only am I talking to myself, I'm apologizing to me. I really AM going nuts._**  
  
_Technically you're not talking..._  
  
_**God, do I try to piss myself off or what?**  
_  
Taichi realized how rediculous the conversation with his own mind was getting. What the hell had been going on with him recently? Just because he was starting to like his first crush again...  
  
_It's not just a crush...  
  
**Yes it is. That's all. All it can and will be...**_  
  
That's what Tai kept telling himself. And, in a way, he was right. His first crush was now married and had kids. He had a wife that was always Taichi's best friend. Yes, HE. But sometimes, Tai felt like just about jumping and killing her. He might have had a chance, but before he could bring it up, she jumped in and stole him.   
  
_What are you thinking? You had a chance! Plenty!_  
  
_**I was going to tell him... that day at the concert.**_  
  
_Just like you were going to tell him at camp? Or the second day in DigiWorld? Or how about when you were on the island, Tai? Or when he held your hand when you were going to be shot by the arrows? Oh, oh, here's one. You were dying in his arms. You could have died there, Taichi! And you STILL didn't! what the hell is your problem?_  
  
Tai slammed his hand on the table. This was insane! And worst of all, the annoying part of him was right!  
  
But it STILL couldn't happen. Not now. If he had said it 18 years ago, it would be fine. Even fourteen or fifteen ago... but he waited, and lost his chance.   
  
A chance he knew he wouldn't get again.   
  
How many times in the last week had he thought like this? Five? Seven> At least nine... but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his mind off of the fact of his huge, gaping hole of a mistake.   
  
He sighed, standing up from his spot on the couch he had walked to pretty much out of habit, not even realizing he was headed there.   
  
Everything was like that now. Just a routine. Life wasn't living, it was just a habit.   
  
And, as another habit, he went and got a coffee, standing over the counter as he drank it slowly.   
  
But his routine and thought-cleared mind were interrupted by the doorbell.   
  
He set it down, opening it. And, of all people to be on the other side-- "Yamato.. uh... hey." he looked at the downcast expression on the blonde's face. "Uh... something--wrong?"   
  
Yamato just nodded, shifting in the doorway.   
  
"Oh... uh, sorry, come in."   
  
"Thanks." Yamato muttered, walking in, visibly slumping a bit.   
  
Tai retrieved his coffee, then walked over to the couch, sitting down and motioning for Matt to sit next to him. Yamato complied, sitting down.   
  
"Now, what's eating you?"   
  
Matt looked up, almost shocked. "You mean, she hasn't called yet?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Sora... I figured... she'd want to call you dince you're one of her best friends... she was all... shooken up..."   
  
"About what?"   
  
Matt paused, looking at Tai. "I filed for a divorce."   
  
Tai paused half-way through drinking, just about spurting it out his nose as he coughed. After several seconds of coughing...   
  
"Tai, you okay?"   
  
"**cough** yeah I just **cough cough** didn't expect that **cough**" he waved his hand in front of his face for a second as if it would clear his head again. "Woah." he put down his coffee. "Now... divorce? You two? But you seemed so... happy together!"   
  
Matt looked down. "Correction. Sora was happy." a pause. "Hell... that's the only reason I married her in the first place. One of my best friends loved me and was happy with me... so..."   
  
Tai almost felt like beating his head on the table. 'One of my best friends loved me...'   
  
He might have had a chance if he had said before.   
  
He paused a second. "So... for the past... fifteen years... you've been doing everything to make Sora happy?"   
  
Matt sighed. "Yeah." he pulled his knees up to his chest, an action he hadn't done since their first adventure in DigiWorld, resting his head on his knees. "I knew I couldn't have what I wanted, so... why keep someone else from having what they wanted? Why be so selfish?"   
  
"One, Matt: That wouldn't be selfish. Your whole life is affected by everything. Your life is your life. Two: You could have had, and still probably COULD have, anything you wanted. Back then, everyone knew you as 'Yamato IShida, lead singer for the Teenage Wolves and their Bass Player, the guy all the girls screamed over'. Now you're 'Yamato Ishida, success in life, first man on Mars'. How could you NOT get what you wanted?" Tai reached for his coffee again.   
  
"Because. I just... couldn't..."   
  
"And why not?"   
  
"Because... I... wanted... you."   
  
And this time, Tai DID squirt the coffee out his nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Phew... Just one more chapter after this... and if anyone noticed, fanfiction.net deleted And Again We Begin for some reason, and I just don't feel like rewriting the first chapters that were in text format... so that's basically over, kay? But anyway, feedback is always appreciated unless it's something like:  
  
alhkfhgdaf Email:(D@mn.you)  
U SUCK! UR A PERVERT!  
  
or  
  
someoneyoudon'tknow  
In line 47 you misspelled "the" like "teh".  
  
  
Seriously, those reviews are aggitating and pointless. Okay, enough ranting. But just like, review, kay? Kay. **


	4. The Reaction

Discussion; Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, it would be swarmed with Taito, Sora would be long dead, revived, killed, revived, killed, until she has many many many many horrible deaths, at which point revival wouldn't be an option. I don't like Sora, can ya tell? Basically, if you sue me, you'll get the computer I'm typing on (all 75 Mhz of it [yes, it's shit, I got it for free]), Digimon cards which I doubt you need since you make them, and a whole $13.24. Got it? Good.   
  
  
Notes on the story? Um... okay... if you don't know this, then take your lazy ass back and read chapters one through three.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That First Step's a Doosie...  
(how long's it been since you heard the word "doosie"?)   
  
  
  
  
Tai was now standing, doing quick, short paces, occasionally looking at Matt. "Okay." he paused. "Okay..." another pause. A few steps. "So... okay... you... okay... okay." he paced a few more steps. "So you're... okay. You...? Okay." he took a deep breath. "So you're sayi-- okay... okay..." he stopped trying to talk long enough to think halfway straight. He took another deep breath, then looked at Matt again. "Me? As in, me, Taichi Yagami? Me the idiot everyone made fun of? You... Yamato Ishida... singer, astronaut...?"   
  
Matt's eyes lowered. Tai was taking it worse than he had expected. Hell, for 5 minutes, just about the only word he seemed fully capable of forming was "Okay". "I shouldn't have told you..."   
  
"Okay...so..." Tai shook his head, trying to keep from getting back on that track again. "Let me get this straight. Did I get... your... wording right?"   
  
Matt looked up. "What?"   
  
"You said... you... wanted me." a pause. "What exactly did you mean?"   
  
"You know full well..."   
  
"No... I don't." Tai bit his lip, then looked at Matt, who had watery eyes. He gathered his courage, hoping he had taken it right. "It... might just be wishful thinking."   
  
Matt looked up, confused. "Huh?"   
  
Tai tried to flash a grin, but it quickly faded as he sighed. "So... we've known each other... what? Almost twenty years? Twenty years and you just say this now? Two married, 30 year old men with kids, and you pop this up?" Tai asked, looking out the glass door.   
  
Matt hung his head. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.   
  
Tai took another breath. "Tell me... how did it get this far?"   
  
"How did what get this far?"   
  
Pause. "A... mistake of a lifetime." he looked over his shoulder. "Sora's hurt, you're hurt..." he lowered his head again and looked away. "Your kids... soon..." Tai cut himself off.   
  
"Mistake?"   
  
Tai fell back into a chair, then spoke softly. "Why was I such a chicken?" Matt looked even more confused. "Why were... we both?" More confusion. "Matt... Yama..." he looked directly at the other. "I wanted to tell you... back on that island in our first adventure in DigiWorld..." pause. "I... wanted you too."   
  
Matt's eyes went huge.   
  
The two sat silently for a second, then Matt's eyes narrowed at noone in particular. "Damn. My life's just been a circle. I giant, fucking, 20 year circle." he looked away from Tai. "And in the end we're screwed anyway."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Matt looked back at him, and it was obvious to the brunette that Matt was at the verge of crying. "Tai... we could never be together. Not now... back then, maybe..."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Matt swallowed. "We have kids... mine are having to go through a divorce. I know how bad that is. Imagine if they found out I was... gay? And what about you? Do YOU want your kid going through a divorce too? Finding out that you're different? And what about our jobs? You're an Ambassador. You're so respected. And face it Tai... our... kind... isn't exactly smiled upon. Sure, you'd still be Ambassador, but your reputation..."   
  
Tai shook his head, standing up and walking over to sit next to Matt. "I don't care. I don't care what my kids think; or what the world thinks." he lightly brushed Matt's hair away. "The truth is, I don't WANT you Yama..." Matt turned his face away, but Tai took his chin and turned it back. "Yama... I love you."   
  
Matt choked on these words. He then let himself cry as he flung himself onto the other. "Oh... my God... you love me..." he sniffed. "Tai... I love you too! Oh God..." he burried his face in the crook of Tai's neck as he cried. "How did this all happen?"   
  
"I don't know..." he paused in stroking Matt's hair to wipe at his eyes slightly. "Sshhh... come on Angel, don't cry."   
  
Matt paused, looking up. "What did you call me?"   
  
"Angel." Tai smiled. "I mean... I fell in love with an angel..."   
  
"I'm no angel." Matt scowled.   
  
"Then how about a god? Because nothing from this earth can be so beautiful." he paused, wrapping his arms around Matt. "... How did... someone as beautiful as you fall for someone like me?"   
  
Matt smiled, happy to be in Tai's embrace. "I... don't know. I think I always had a thing for you..." he smiled up at Tai. "But... when you disappeared in the rift, I realized... just how much you meant to me..."   
  
"Aww... it took that long?" Tai put on a fake pout.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Yagami walked in the front door with the groceries, automatically heading to the kitchen to put the correct items in the refridgerator.   
  
"...took that long?"   
  
She looked up to see Taichi sitting on the couch with Yamato. The two didn't even seem to notce her walking in.   
  
And... her jaw just about hit the floor.   
  
Yamato's head rested on Taichi's shoulder as the brunette ersted his head against the blonde's arms around him.   
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!!!" she shrieked.   
  
  
  
  
  
-------- ~ ~ ~ ~ Owari ~ ~ ~ ~ --------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What happens from there? I'm leaving it up to the imaginations of the readers... but basically, with my totally pro-Taito mind, I see them as getting together and somehow winning custody of all the kids even though that'd be impossible and living together like a normal family and all suchsquishiness... and Sora would probably die the most evil, painful, prolonged death of all deaths ever done, or even thought about being done. Why do I hate Sora so much? Probably the fact that she has no real character to her character, her fucking up Taito so badly... and possibly partially due to that dumbass hat in 01. What the hell is up with that? She's wearing a fucking cereal bowl! And is that cloth or... plastic or what? I just can't tell... Well, enough rambling on "The many reasons to hate Sora".   
  
Plotmon: Oy. Do us all a favor and get a life, aero. Not all romance ends all sappy.   
  
~aerogirl~: I know! I know! I just can't bring myself up to hurting my two favorite characters! I've tried! Gods I've tried! But, like any of you peoples care.   
  
Plotmon: Nowwww you're getting it. People don't want to see your incessant rambling.   
  
~aerogirl~: Go to hell, Plotmon.  
  
  
  
And a thanks to Kae Ti and Saya the Demoness! You two really cheer me up! Thanks to everyone who's written a review of anything I've written, actually! But Ti, Saya; THANKS! ^^   
  
  
To Ti: Yes, we all love Yama don't we? And the Tokomons have been destroyed! Never to return! (Inside joke people...) >.o and my mom's being a bitch, but I'll try to get those WarHeads to you sooner or later.   
  
To Saya: I can't count how many times you've glomped me in your reviews of my stuff... but it really cheers me up. Thanks. It really cheers up an author when they know someone likes their stuff that much ^^   
  
  
Phew. I envy people like Strange Music that can thank everyone that reviews their stuff every time. Thanking only two of them one time wore me out >.o 


End file.
